A Party To Remembered
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: A party at Jackson Whittemore's house leads to them finding unexpecting things the next morning. Or realize something that felt right. Each chapter will be a different couple. It's under Stiles and Jackson because they are the first chapter.


_I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF CREATED GOES TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What the fuck happened last night? Stiles wasn't sure. His head hurt and body was sore. Stiles brought his hands up to rub the sleep from his face. He was laying on a comfy bed and it was really warm. Stiles stretched my arms out in front of me. His eyes widen as they saw his arm. He had a tattoo and there were multiply hickeys...on his arms! He looked closer at the tattoo. 'J.W.? Who the fuck is...J...W. Oh shit please, please, please don't be what I think it is' Stiles thought <strong>_

_**Stiles sat up and looked over to his right. There was a sleeping Jackson. A separate blanket that lay at his waist. His bare back showing multiply hickeys same as his neck. Stiles looked wildly around the room. They were the only ones in there. Stiles screamed and spazzed out falling off the bed bring the blanket he was using down with him. He landed on my ass. OW. **_

_**Jackson had stirred away at Stiles' scream and lazily stared at him for a minute than his eyes widen. He must've seen what Stiles saw on his chest. Hickeys. What the hell was up with all of those. "Oh...my...fucking...no...not you. We didn't." Jackson began. Stiles nodded his head. "We must've cause my ass hurts and it's not from falling of your bed." Stiles replied. "Trust me I wish we didn't" He replied. Jackson groaned and ran his hands over his face and falling back on the bed. "I don't remember shit from last night!" Jackson exclaimed.**_

_**Stiles nodded but of course Jackson didn't see it. Stiles got up and had found his boxers slipping them on. "Well I don't remember either!" Stiles exclaimed back. Jackson glared at him. "Shut up. My head hurts." Jackson growled out at him. "W-wait what about the others? Scott? Allison? Danny? Lydia? Derek? All the other guests!" Stiles asked. Jackson looked at Stiles. He was right what about everyone else who came to the party.**_

_**Stiles walked over to a dresser and threw Jackson a pair of boxers, and was trying to find clothes for himself. He didn't see the rest of his clothes on the floor. He grabbed a beater and a pair of jeans. "Get dressed. I'm going to find pills to kill this headache" Stiles said, limping only the slightest bit into Jackson's bathroom searching for something to kill the headache.  
><strong>_

_**Jackson laid in his bed after he slipped into the boxers Stiles had thrown at him. He laid there trying to remember what happened the night before. **_

_Jackson was hanging out with multiply groups of people. All-and I mean all- held onto plastic red cups. Booze. Jackson had some how found his way over to Danny and Stiles who were talking. Everyone being buzzed or in worse state. Jackson himself was getting a bit past the buzzed state. Apparently the two were talking about guys. Jackson didn't know Stiles had found guys attractive. He ignored that and they chatted for awhile about random shit. Danny had left and return with more drinks for them and was soon dragged away by a male neither Jackson nor Stiles knew._

_Leaving the two alone to talk and laugh. Some how the two started flirting. **Jackson remembered that. Stiles had said something very seductive.** Jackson had smirked in return. Jackson had lead Stiles to his room. Jackson taking Stiles' drink much to the teen's dismay, set it on his desk. Next their lips were connected and tongues battling for _dominance _and were soon on Jackson's bed. Stripping each other of their clothing. Kissing, biting, sucking on the neck, chest, arms-well for Stiles- and back._

_**Jackson shook his head and pressing the palm of his hands on his eyes. This was bad. Very bad indeed. Jackson sat up and looked at the teen who was standing in front of the bathroom sink, looking at bottles. 'he looks good in my clothes' Jackson thought and widened a bit. What the fuck? But it was true. He remembered that body underneath his. Stiles lips moaning out his name. That tight heat. Oh Jackson really enjoyed that. And it seemed Stiles had too. He got up smirking. Walking towards the bathroom and stood behind the other, slipping his arms around the others waist and kissing his neck, completely stopping Stiles in his tracks.**_

_**Stiles had been looking through the bottles. Man there was so many. He was reading how many pills he would need to take to make the headache go away. He didn't hear Jackson get up or walk behind him. Arms slipped around his waist and soft lips pressing into the crook of his neck. He froze. "J-Jackson w-what are you doing?" Stiles stuttered out. Jackson bit his neck and he try surpress the moan but hadn't worked out very well. **_

_**Jackson smiled. Oh that sweet sweet sound. "Do you remember last night?" Jackson whispered seductively. Stiles shook his head slightly. Jackson tightened his grip around Stiles, bringing him closer. Grinding himself into Stiles' ass, Stiles moaning in response and pushing up against Jackson, who moaned deeply. "I bet you remember now." Jackson whispered. Pushing Stiles against the counter and Stiles bracing himself against it. **_

_**Stiles twisted in the co-captains hold and grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, one that grew more passionate by the minute. He pushed himself against Jackson, who pulled him closer to him, grinding hard against Stiles who pulled away from the kiss a bit and moaned rather loudly. Jackson knew this was getting somewhere and it was going to get better. He decided to tease him.**_

_**Jackson went and nibbled on Stiles' earlobe. And began whispering. "Do you remember how tight you were around my dick? Slowly getting fucked. Making you beg for more. To faster. Deeper. Harder." Stiles shivered. He remembered. He enjoyed it. He actually loved it. A hand from his waist moved from the small of his back into the front of the jeans he wore, fingers brushing lightly over his member and biting onto the side of his neck. Stiles gasping in pleasure.**_

_**Jackson smirked at the noise. He loved hearing that sound and many more. "Think the bed will be a more comfortable." Jackson whispered. Stiles still felt Jackson teasing him and moved to get more touch. "Can't we just do it here?" Stiles whined out. Jackson chuckled." If you insist." He replied, pulling his hand out, but letting it tease until he was on the jeans' button and zipping easily removing them and the boxers. Stiles was hard already, Jackson smirked and removed the beater. "You should have never gotten dressed in the first placed." Jackson said, sliding down his own boxers, rubbing their members against each other. Both moaning in pleasure.**_

_**"Oh my god! Jackson just do it it already! Quit teasing." Stiles gasped out, as Jackson grasped Stiles' member. Moving his hand up and down, up and down. Making Stiles gasp in pleasure and thrust into his hand. Jackson smiled at the eagerness of the other teen. He removed his has hand from Stiles' who huffed in the loss of contact. He was picked up by the hips and placed onto the counter, who instantly wrapped his legs around Jackson's waist. Face in the crook of the others neck.**_

_**_**"You know want to." Stiles whispered, rubbing against Jackson. Jackson smashed their lips together, tongues soon fighting for _dominance once again. Jackson's hand set off to work, working on Stiles member and making the other pull away, gasping for breath, and breathing becoming in rapid gasps. Jackson's hand was working faster than he thought was normal, but he really didn't care. _**_**_

_**__Stiles buried his face in the crook Jackson's neck. Moaning at the pleasure. Stiles could feel that he was close, it seemed Jackson knew to since he speed up, and Stiles came with a loud moan, coating both of their chests. Stiles heaving. He soon felt a poking at his entrance. Jackson had use Stiles cum to lube himself up and began pushing into the teen. Pushing all the way in, letting him adjust. It didn't take long before Stiles told him to move and if he was going to start out slow he was going to hurt him.**_

_**Jackson decided to let Stiles have his way, but walked very carefully to the bed, carefully laying both of them down before he even moved. He pulled out and pounded back in, result, Stiles gasping out. Jackson started off fast and had started going faster and harder when Stiles requested it. He moved slightly during the process and hitting Stiles' prostate having him moaning and almost to the point of screaming in pleasure. **_

_**As Jackson continued thrusting into the other teen who was making magical noises to his ears. Heat was pooling into his stomach. Stiles had released first and clutched the sheets, head thrown back, moaning Jackson's name. Tightening around Jackson's member, made Jackson release into Stiles, moaning Stiles' name. He pulled out and plopped down next to Stiles, trying to right his breathing, pulling a blanket to cover both of them waist down. **_

_**"I think last night might have stirred up some feelings." Stiles breathed out, not expecting to be pulled to Jackson's body. Face nuzzled into the crook of his neck so his mouth was near Stiles' ear. "It seems it has. If I knew it was going to be this good, I would have thrown this party sooner." Jackson whispered. They fell asleep once again in each others' arms this time.**_

* * *

><p><em>So this started out as a Stiles and Jackson than I had the idea of hey! I should do a chapter for each couple which id I'm thinking correctly I<strong>'<strong>ll have to write 3 more. So let me know what you think. This is actually my first time writing a sexual boy slash. I'm really looking for feed back. Also what should the next chapter be on? The next couples are going to be a surprise but if u watched the show one couple should be completely obvious.**  
><strong>_


End file.
